


Go Bother Someone Else

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brayden tells Luke to go bother someone else. He gladly does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Bother Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a spinoff from my latest story, Say Ok. I was talking to an anon on tumblr and they thought it would be fun to see a story about Luke and Tye. Of course I had to run with the idea and here we are.

After congratulating, well Brayden called it bothering, the two boys once more, Luke pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. He heard the voice on the other end after a few rings.

“Hey Luke, you on your way yet?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I just told Claude and Jake that I was pretty tired so I was just going to head home.”

“Alright well I’ll be here waiting for you.” Luke smiled and may have started to walk a little faster, anxious to get to his destination. It wasn’t long before the house he spent many days at came into view. If it was possible, he walked ever faster up to the front door. He didn’t even have to knock as the door opened to reveal that crooked grin that he had come to love. Out of habit, Luke looked around before placing a quick kiss on the lips of none other than Tye McGinn.

“I still don’t understand how you can afford this house on a rookie salary.”

“And I keep telling you that it’s not my house. My parents paid for it after I signed my entry level contract. They figured I could use a place of my own.” Tye walked over to the couch, patting the spot next to him for Luke to join. Luke sat down, making sure to leave no room between the two. He wrapped his arm around the rookie’s shoulders as Tye placed his head on Luke’s chest. They had been secretly dating for about as long as Tye had been with the Flyers. “So what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know really. We can just hang around the house and do whatever.” And by whatever, he most likely meant making out or giving each other blow jobs. Or all of the above. Tye took the hint and lifted his head to place a kiss on the underside of Luke’s jaw. He sucked his way along Luke’s collarbone, enticing soft moans to leave his mouth. Luke ran his hands through Tye’s hair, keeping his head in place. After a few minutes,Tye lifted his head and quickly attached his lips to Luke’s. Luke ended up pushing Tye down on the couch and hovering his body over him.

“I’m assuming this is what you had in mind.” Luke couldn’t help but smile at the look on Tye’s face.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Luke grabbed Tye’s face and drug him back down for another kiss. With his lips preoccupied, Luke took one hand and pushed Tye’s pants aside. He then palmed the rookie’s dick through his boxers. Tye’s back arched off the couch as a moan left his mouth. Luke did it again just to hear the same moans. He let out a surprised noise as Tye managed to flip their positions.

“Two can play that game.” Tye pulled Luke’s pants off along with his boxers. He loosely wrapped his hand around his dick and starting stroking it. He then brought his lips down and trailed them across Luke’s thighs. Loud, uncontrolled moans fell out of Luke’s mouth. His hands gripped the couch as he tried not to move around too much. It was hard with the actions Tye’s hand and mouth were currently performing. It became even harder when Luke felt the hand leave his dick and be replaced by the hot, wet mouth of Tye. He definitely knew exactly what he was doing. He knew especially how to tease Luke. Tye bobbed his head up and down, locking his eyes onto Luke’s at the same time. Luke could see an intensity in Tye’s eyes which made his whole body shiver. There was something in there that he hadn’t seen before. But he wanted to find out. He didn’t have to wait long as Tye suddenly got off the couch, saying he needed to get something from upstairs. Luke sat up and watched as moments later Tye came back down the stairs holding something in his hands.

“What’s going on Tye?” Luke saw the same intensity back in Tye’s eyes as he revealed what was in his hands. His own eyes widened when he saw the contents.

“I was hoping we go do something a bit different today. I mean it is Valentine’s Day after all. Why not make it special?” Luke looked back at the lube and condom that Tye had brought down with him. They had never gone further than blow jobs before. Tye could see the hesitation in Luke’s eyes. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought that we should do something special today.” Luke looked back up to see the nervousness on Tye’s face. He brought his hand up to his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. When he pulled back, he could see the crooked smile back on Tye’s face.

“I would absolutely love to have sex with you. I’ve actually wanted to for a long time now but I didn’t want to push you into anything.”

“Trust me, I’ve wanted to do this for a while too. I figured today would be the perfect day.” Tye took a seat back on the couch. He gently urged Luke to lie on his stomach. He grabbed the lube from off the table and put some on his fingers. “This might feel a little weird at first. Just let me know if it hurts or anything.” Luke turned his head and gave Tye a nervous smile. Tye took one finger and circled it around Luke’s hole before pushing in. He was met with immediate resistance. He took his other hand and ran it over Luke’s back, trying to get him to relax. He gave Luke time to breath before he started moving his finger around. It was a tight stretch but soon Tye was able to add a second finger. Luke was slowly starting to feel less pain and more pleasure. He let out a particularly loud moan when Tye managed to push against his prostate. He added his third finger and by then all that was coming from Luke were loud and uncontrolled moans. Tye stretched him out a little more before pulling his fingers out. Tye told Luke to turn over onto his back but Luke had a different idea.

“I kind of wanted to try something else if you don’t mind. Take a seat on the couch.” Tye looked curiously at Luke before sitting down. Luke grabbed the condom off the table and ripped it open. He made sure to slowly roll it on Tye, letting his fingertips slide down the shaft. He watched as Tye unsuccessfully tried to stifle his moans. Luke then straddled Tye’s hips, their dicks lining with each other. They both let out moans at the skin on skin contact. Luke lifted himself up so he with in line with Tye’s dick.

“Luke, what are you...” The rest of his words trailed off in to moans as Luke lowered himself onto Tye. It was a feeling that Luke had never felt before. It was definitely painful, but there was something else there that he couldn’t describe.

“You going to move anytime soon?” Luke hadn’t realized that he had stopped moving.

“Sorry it just isn’t something I’m not really used to.” Tye ran his hand through Luke’s hair and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“This is all new to me too. But for this to work, you’re going to have to start moving.” That crooked smirk appeared on Tye’s face and that was all it took for Luke to lift his body and practically slam back onto Tye.

“Is that better?” Luke smirked down at Tye and was given the finger back in response. He laughed, which turned into moans when Tye rolled his hips upwards.

“How about that?” Luke leaned down to kiss the smirk off Tye’s face. Tye managed to lift his hips to perfectly hit that spot inside Luke that had him begging for more. Luke moved his body up and let himself slowly sink onto Tye’s dick until he could feel all of him inside of himself. Luke could see in Tye’s face that he wasn’t going to last too long. He started to bounce himself up and down on Tye. Luke watched as Tye’s eyes closed in bliss and his mouth let out strangled moans. “Oh Luke, that feels so good. Faster please.” If possible, Luke rode Tye even faster. He grabbed his own dick, stroking it every time he sank onto Tye. He could soon feel his own orgasm approaching. Tye lifted his hips up at the same time Luke sank down on him and that was all it took for Tye to let out loud moans and as Luke felt him release inside of him. Luke leaned up, swallowing Tye’s moans with a kiss. He felt Tye grab his dick, using uncoordinated strokes to tip Luke over the edge. It only took a few strokes before Luke was moaning Tye’s name as he released all over his hand and chest. Luke practically collapsed on top of Tye, his head landing in the crook of Tye’s neck. The only sounds for a few minutes were the shallow breaths of both the boys.

“Well that was fun.” Tye smiled and started to laugh.

“Yeah I’d say I enjoyed that very much.”

“When Brayden told me to go bother someone else, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. Not that I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Well thank Brayden for tell you to go bother someone else.” Luke began to laugh.

“Not sure he’d want to know what I did after he told me that.” Tye laughed along with Luke as he brought his head down for another kiss.

_Go bother someone else Luke_

_Well he certainly did_


End file.
